


What You Wish

by GottabeLou88



Series: Getting Lost With You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottabeLou88/pseuds/GottabeLou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things get heated up with Harry and Louis in the bedroom a few nights ago Harry is still not sure where they stand. They both say they love each other but when they are school it's almost like nothing ever happened. Like the motel room didn't matter, Harry's bedroom where he felt her officially lost his virginity. Nothing was the same when they meet in the hallways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise Is A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Getting Lost With You". I decided to take more risks with language and also this will be very very smutty. I really hope you all enjoy and I'll be updating more that I did with GLWY. So please leave your feed back and what you guys think about it! Thank you so much! ~ Missy ♥

It was about a month ago when Harry and Louis had hooked up, after that Louis and his family went on a holiday to France like every year. The two were practically in love calling each other every night, Louis sent Harry some pictures that were both family oriented and some just for Harry's eyes. When Louis flew back into England Harry waited for him at the airport to pick him up. Sure it's only been a month that they were officially dating but it seemed so natural almost to the point that they were made for each other. Louis family also loved Harry and his step dad Mark called him a "charming young chap." which Harry took with great gratitude. The two boys even got told not to rush into things too quickly but all they could do was laugh because they had sex twice before Louis said he was in love with Harry. Also not to mention the countless number of blow jobs Louis had gotten for simple things. 

Harry was the definition of a "cock slut" he didn't want to have his mouth on every guy he saw, just Louis. But that boy loved Louis' dick. After football practices Louis would show up at Harry's house and the two would disappear into Harry's bedroom for an hour, Louis would leave relaxed and Harry would always look blitz out of his mind. Another time Louis was feeling a little under the whether so Harry nursed him back to health using nothing but his mouth. One night Louis snuck out of his house and came through Harry's window. Not to have sex but just to cuddle up next to him, Louis loved the sound of Harry's strong heavy heartbeat since the morning at the motel. 

It was the same old same old. Zayn, Liam, and Harry sat in the court yard chatting, Louis was with his football friends by the water fountain. The only thing different was Millie was not clinched to Louis' arm anymore but she found someone else on the football team, Niall. This didn't bother Louis, he had Harry after all so there was nothing to be upset about. He even came to terms with himself that he could be gay, if not that then he was at least bisexual. Regardless of it all Louis was not out to the school and neither was Harry. In fact Louis tried to avoid Harry at all cost when in school.

Harry understood it was his image and image was something that was important to Louis, girls still threw themselves at him and he would flirt back, he was a natural at flirting. It did hurt Harry though. It's so hard to be in a relationship with someone who does not even acknowledge your existence unless you're in the privacy of your own bedroom and on your knees. 

The bell rang for school to be over and Harry thought he would just pay his beloved a little visit at the football field. When Harry got up there all the boys where practicing Niall gave Harry a wave and a hello. He was a little taken back when Harry asked where Louis was, he still thought they hated each other. 

"He's somewhere around here, try by the bench. He might be stretching." Niall said pointing in the general direction.

Harry thanked him and continued walking straight until he saw a backside he knew all too well. Louis was standing up with his upper half of his body pointed to the ground stretching out his thighs and calves. Harry thought it would be funny if he were to give his boyfriend a cheeky spank. 

Louis sprung up clenching his bum. When he saw Harry his face completely dropped. 

"Uh Harry you can't be up hear right now." Louis tried so hard not to offend. 

Harry looked at Louis' expression, his eyes and pupils wide, his face flushed, the quivering of his lip. "You're embarrassed by me, aren't you? That you have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend." Harry's nose began to sting.

Louis dragged Harry away from the football field and behind a blue storage shed so it was only them. Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips, he was soon becoming familiar with bones and the soft skin around his body. Louis rubbed the spots roughly trying to show Harry how much he cared about him. "I love you and you damned well know that. It's just right now I don't want anyone to know. I just broke up with Millie and I graduate in June. I can't be dealing with all of this right now. It's not the right time to come out, it's not the appropriate time to come out. You understand." 

Harry did understand because his mind kept wondering back to making excuses for Louis how image is important, how it's too stressful to come out, how it's only been a month and this was the first time he visited Louis during practice, how he was handling it so well before but he just finally snapped, how the planets are not even aligned yet! Harry didn't know how long he was going to keep making up total bull but if it was for Louis he would. 

"Can I at least have a kiss, you know before you go to practice?" Harry asked digging the ball of his foot into the dirt. 

Louis just shook his head he didn't even want to risk getting caught, even a friendly peck on the cheek Louis would then only be seen for his sexuality, not the amazing football player he was. This was also because their school was not the most accepting group of people, defiantly the football team. Harry couldn't even count the times he got called faggot, queer, and even twink not just from Louis but from other members, he wasn't even out yet. 

****

There was a knock on Harry's window when he was doing his homework in his room after dinner. He didn't know why Louis would sneak through there but it made them feel a bit naughty like they were not even suppose to be near each other. A forbidden love. Harry let Louis in and got greeted by the stickiness of sweat and the scent of body odor due to a long practice that trailed up his nose when their lips met.

"So you finally want to kiss me now? Now that no one is here?" Harry tried to shake the feeling he got from Louis' kiss and filled it with anger.

"Babe-" Louis started only to be cut off. He should have already known too well that when Harry is pissed he is pissed and he was not getting a word in by any means. He couldn't even punch him in the nose to get him to shut up.

"You say you love me but then you act like you don't even know me. I rode the bus alone today while you drove to school. When I walked pass you on the way to English you didn't even smile at me, am I your boyfriend or am I just some sort of tissue you used a few times then threw out." Harry tried not to yell but it was too hard not to.

Louis tried not to react to the words that were coming out of Harry's mouth, he knew it was all true. He was treating Harry like dirt, just like a tissue. Louis sat down on Harry's bed and let out a long cry. Sobbing into his hands. "You're right, you need to find someone better. I don't deserve you. You need someone who will shout their love for you from the roof tops. I'd said I protect you but I'm just hurting you more. You shouldn't be going through this."

Harry took Louis' hand in his. "Lou, Sweetie, look at me."

Louis looked up at Harry. His face was now soft and his eyes were red from tearing up a little bit. Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like one of their kisses when they see each other or ones that they have had after or during sex. This was a different one, a comforting feeling.

"We'll make a promise to each other. When football season is over and it gets to Christmas we are going to come out. Not separately, not putting on a huge show for everyone like at assembly. We're going to hold hands and act as a couple in school. Promise me we will do this." Harry said into Louis' ear.

Louis nodded this was something he could agree to. They didn't want to rush their selves by coming out tomorrow or something jurassic. By Christmas gave them both plenty of time. Besides Harry did have to admit sneaking around was a bit of fun no matter how much is pained him at the end of the day.

Louis used Harry's bathroom to get washed up and clean. Afterwards he slipped on one of Harry's sweaters that was too big for him. While Louis was in the shower Harry put his clothes into the wash. Since Gemma was back at school and Harry's mum was now taking on longer hours at work to the point Harry was already in bed asleep when she got home. Harry's family home was slowly turning into the home where Harry and Louis played House. 

Harry would cook and clean up a little while Louis was over. Louis would give him a hand with the dishes and whatever needed to be picked up. Harry would offer to do Louis laundry if he needed it done, which was always. Louis would run out to the store to pick up something like milk or bread for their dinner. Sometimes Louis would just stop and stare at Harry while they both folded clothes. Harry would just smile and ask what and Louis would just shrug and tell him how he's the luckiest guy. Louis was one to wear his heart on his sleeve. 

The two settled onto Harry's bed cuddled into each other. Louis sucked at being the big spoon so Harry always pulled him close into the the curve of his body. He ran his hand down Louis' curves feeling the dip of his waist. Louis tried to pull away, their alone time was not even intimate, their sex was usually them joking around and Harry would crack a horrible pun or two. Yet they enjoyed it and it worked for them. Louis pulled Harry's hands way. He flipped over to face him and tucked him face into the crook of Harry's neck. 

"I just want to lay here, next to you." Louis says. He then takes his face away and looks Harry dead in the eye. "Remember that promise we made? I'm going to follow through with it, because I think it needs to be told. You know it and I know it. I can't wait till the day I grow some balls and kiss you in front of everyone." 

Harry pulled Louis in closer. "You have no idea how much I love you." Harry gave Louis another squeeze before the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Knock Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the guys from the football team saw Louis and Harry talking behind the shed the other day. Things didn't seem right when Harry hadn't even seen Louis all day no visit, no phone call, not even a text message. Harry decides to head out and look for him. The two boys get into a sticky situation which only brings them closer together.

When Harry woke up Louis was already gone, the cold Autumn air seeped into his room from the open window. Louis had early Saturday morning practice which meant Harry had no one to be with for a few hours. His mum was home but she was sleeping she would usually get at six o'clock pm and then go to work. She was a receptionist at a hospital and since she picked up the night shift she wouldn't be home until three o'clock which gave Harry and Louis the whole house to themselves. Today though Louis didn't come over, didn't ring Harry's phone, the window was open just a crack so Louis could slip in without having to knock. 

When it rolled around to five that was when Harry started to worry about Louis. He would have called him by now or at least sent him a text message to let Harry know he was out of practice. Harry paced around his room for a quick second. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his long winter coat from his closet. It was a sleek grey fleece jacket that reached the middle of his thighs. Harry slipped it on and climbed out his bedroom window. He walked to the bus stop flashing a new bus pass so he didn't have to pay until the it ran out. The driver scanned it then Harry sat in his everyday seat at the back of the bus. 

Harry arrived to the school, there where still student cars in the parking lot by the football field there was also a group of guys by the exit. Harry thought nothing of it until he saw what looked like someone throwing a swing followed by a roar of yelling and laughter mixed in. Harry paced himself to the football field gate. He was right someone did throw a punch, it wasn't at a nerdy kid so he could do their homework, it was at Louis. 

Harry shoved people out of the way until her made it to the middle of the people circling his undercover boyfriend. Another punch came Louis' way Harry tried so hard to deflect it but the team member attacking Louis was too fast and too strong. The blow went right to Louis jaw. He grabbed the side of his face in agony trying to block any more punches coming his way. He barley noticed Harry until he spoke up.

"Get the hell away from him!" Harry gave a firm scolding to a slender yet bulky boy by the name of Calvin. 

Calvin scoffed at his team mates "Look at this, Louis has himself a little body guard!" Calvin and the others laughed.

Harry tried to throw a punch but only to get on received to his jaw. The pain went right through Harry his vision was going blurry he could only make out the outline what looked to be Louis laying on the ground now passed out from the pain he was in. Harry grit his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't going to pass out. Before he could open them up he was being pushed to the ground, Louis broke his fall. 

****

It was hard to get Louis back at his place. Harry literally had to pick him up and carry him home. Louis was out cold so Harry lied him down on the couch and put a cold compress on his forehead. When Louis finally came back he awoke to Harry pacing around the room playing with his bottom lip.

"I know that look!" Louis said groggily

"I was just thinking, maybe we shouldn't come out, not yet. Maybe after I graduate." Harry stopped in his tracks to look at Louis' reaction.

"What?" Louis exclaimed. He stood up from the couch but much too fast because he got very light headed.

"Why did those guys beat you up anyway?" Harry mumbled through the playing of his lip.

"One of the guys saw me with you the other day. How you asked for a kiss or something. I tried to deny it and they just kept calling me horrible names. I'm so sorry I use to say those things to you Harry. I know how much it hurts now." Louis sobbed a bit. 

Harry hushed Louis. He could tell how much this truly upset him, it upset Harry more though he couldn't be there to protect Louis. 

"We just need to figure something out, maybe drop out of school, change our names, maybe one of us can get a sex change?" Louis joked.

Harry laughed a bit, this eased the tension. "I'll get the sex change, I like your dick." 

Louis snapped him fingers. "Damn it, Harry. I like your dick too! So no sex change." 

The both sighed at the same time. Louis looked a Harry and smiled a bit. "Let's come out, tomorrow! I don't care what anyone says or thinks. Sit with me and my friends at lunch, hold my hand, kiss me when we depart for class, leave me love letters on my locker. I don't care what you do." His speech was fast his tone was now cheery. Harry was almost scared he was going to to pick him up and twirl him around like in a romantic comedy movie.

Harry threw his hands out in front of him. "Hold on there hot shot. There are always kids who are getting beaten up and harassed at school because they came out. Look what happened to you. They just think you're gay. Do you know what is going to happen when you really do come out. Lou, those boys, they're merciless. What if they kill you? That's a possibility. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." Harry shouted sternly. 

Louis stood up for the second time off the couch, this time there was more success. He walked over to Harry and fixed the curly fringe on his forehead. He put their faces together so they were only inches apart. "Have you met me? I'm not going to let that happen, I refuse to let that happen. I'm not worried about myself I'm worried about you. If I catch anyone saying anything horrible to you I'm gonna have their nuts in a vice. Do I make myself clear?" Louis said. His breath was hot and his tone was hushed almost into a whisper. 

Harry narrowed his eyes slowly until they were completely shut. He pressed his lips onto Louis'. Their kiss was long and passionate full of love and caring for one another. When they broke away Harry nodded. "Tomorrow?" He asked.

Louis nodded back. "Tomorrow." He reassured.


	3. Certain Things Are Better Off Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made a vow to come out but that may not happen, so their best bet now is to be forced out.

"George Wrafter?" The teacher called out in the middle of his role call. 

"Here" The student responded.

It was eight o'clock and school was just starting, and Harry was late. This wasn't a usual thing for him, but it was a usual thing for Louis. 

When Harry woke up this morning in his bed Louis was still next to him. 

"You didn't go home?" Harry asked. 

"I guess not. I just wanted to stay with you." Louis said in a sleepy voice. 

This warmed Harry's heart and eased the ball forming in him stomach over nerves. Today was a special day for both of them, today was the day they were coming out. Louis did promise Harry this after all. Louis felt ready but something in Harry didn't feel right. On one hand there would be no hiding and the two of them could just be a couple in school with no sneaking around. On the other hand though Harry was already bullied as it is and things were not looking too bright for Louis. 

Louis rolled over in Harry's bed to wrap his arm around him. He felt the soft skin of Harry's bare chest all the way down to the fuzz by his groin. Louis brushed up and down Harry's body with his other hand. He did it light so it just tickled his skin. 

After a short while of relaxing the two got up and Harry got dressed while Louis also dug through his closet to look for something to wear today. He would have to roll up the pants and the sleeves to the shirt but that didn't really bother him too much, it was either that or go to school wearing the same outfit again the next day. 

So they caught the bus and took it to school and this is why Harry is walking in fifteen minutes after the bell. 

"Do you have a pass from the office, Mr. Styles?" Asks his teacher, naturally it's Mr. Mackery the only teacher to hate Harry. 

"I don't, sorry." Harry said a bit embarrassed.

Mr. Mackery huffed a bit. "Very well then, Mr Styles. Take a seat." 

Harry sat in his usual spot the second to last row of the classroom. 

Mackery finished his roll call before getting started with his announcements. 

"As you all know since there was a change in the schedule for the football game today your classes will be running: 4, 5,6,1,2,3" 

Every time there was a big game everyone's classes would get switched around and period three would be at the end of the day, all the football players had period three study hall and this was easier so they could get more practice in before leaving to their game. It was a little annoying but it didn't bother anyone much, Harry actually thought he would sneak out of math to go see Louis practice. After all they were official now. 

Once the hell that was fourth period was over Harry tried looking for Louis in the hall ways. He hadn't seen them since they gotten off the bus, which wasn't too long ago but he just wanted to see him, he felt almost lost without him.

He wondered through the halls looking for Louis but accidentally found Liam and Zayn instead. This wasn't a bad thing, they were his best friends, but they weren't Louis either.

"Have you guys seen Louis?" Harry asked them.

Zayn let out a long sigh. "Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden? I thought he was your foe or something?"

Harry wanted to look at him and tell him hey guess what? He's my boyfriend, he's been my boyfriend for the best two months and we have sex and it's very good! But I didn't ask for your input, Malik I'm just trying to find Louis, not play twenty questions. 

But he didn't instead Harry shrugged. "I guess we're on good terms, I just had to ask him a question." Now Harry wasn't really sure why he said that and not what he was actually thinking. It was like his body denied any thing related to Louis, like he almost didn't matter. 

"Well I haven't seen him. Do you want to hang out after school?" Liam asked. 

Harry bit his lip, I would like to but instead I'm going to go watch the football game. 

"Sure." Harry said. His eyes got wide as his he realized he again just rejected what he was thinking. 

"Why don't we go to the football game? Is that cool with you?" Zayn suggested. It was great because Zayn and Niall were really good friends now so they had no problem going to the football games, also they were sort of friends with Louis. 

"Great idea!" Harry said, he sounded a bit more happy than he was trying to be.

***

The bell for lunch rang and Harry debated if he wanted to go to the cafeteria or just hang out in the library and catch up on some school work. He chose the library, he wasn't too hungry and if he were to get hungry throughout the day he could just pull the sandwich he had from his bag and eat it on the way to classes through the halls. 

When Harry entered the library it was pretty dead there where a few kids on computers rushing to type up a paper, another kid sat by himself at a table with a hoard of papers surrounding him. 

Harry took a seat at a round table then opened up his bag to remove a maths binder. He went to start it but his brain made him forget everything he ever knew about math causing him to just doodle somewhere in the margins of his white lined paper. 

When the bell finally rang for him to go back to class he stood up to collect his belongings. The twenty minutes he was down there was very uneventful and almost a complete waste of his time, he got nothing done. Well not nothing, he was pretty sure his maths teacher would really love the Van Gogh inspired doodle in the top corner of the paper.

***

Harry stopped at his locker right before the bell to the last class rang. Out from the corner of his eye he saw Louis with one of his friends from the football team, they were most likely chatting about the game coming up but Harry was hopping he was telling his teammate all about his wonderful boyfriend.

Harry paced himself down the hall, slow enough that he would not get into trouble for running but also fast enough that he could catch up to the two.

"Lou, Lou! Hey, Louis!" Harry called after them.

The two jocks stopped and Louis looked back at Harry. His eyes were bright with happiness but his face read a different message. The same message someone would receive if their dog died or they couldn't come out in school because it was a really bad idea at this point.

"Hey, Styles." Louis said, his voice was much friendlier than how he use to say it before they were together but Styles or hey was not the response Harry was looking forward to.

"I-I-uh, I just wanted to wish you good luck at the game, you're the one of the best players we have," Harry said.

He took a gulp before he tried to muster out the word "Bud." It came out shaky and uncertain.

"Thanks, man." Louis said pulling Harry into a good old fashioned "bro hug" as the two joined Harry heard a small "Sorry" in his ear.

They pulled away and Harry just nodded his head looking down at the ground. This couldn't be right, who just keeps hiding something and breaking a promise. It's not fair to him Harry thought.

***

The football game was just starting when the three boys took their seats. Louis was warming up stretching his backs of his legs. He looked over only to see Harry in the bleachers. So Louis being the little tease he is decided to turn around giving Harry a better view of his bum.

Harry of course loved the view, even if he was a little mad at Louis when he saw that arse there was nothing to be angry about, it was one of Louis most glorious features.

The whole time Louis was on the field busting his hump for a win, which they ended up doing. The crowd was roaring for Louis' team. They won a beautiful 7 to 3. 

When all the players cleared the field and Liam and Zayn left Harry because he was telling them that he'll be fine to take a bus "by himself" for the hour, so they left pretty convinced.

"What happened at school today?" Harry walked across the field to see Louis with his shirt off and water on his chest, this brought back the moment when Louis punched Harry in the nose. Luckily that will never happen again. 

"Harry, love. Have you ever heard of the term, don't ask, don't tell?" Louis said. This was maybe the most philosophical Louis was ever going to get so Harry was all ears for this one. 

"In the military is someone doesn't ask you if you're gay you don't tell them. It's more of a hush hush sort of thing, you feel it, Babe?" Louis asked. Also Harry was dead wrong, Louis was not getting philosophical about this situation.

"fine if that's the case Louis let me ask you a question." Harry said.

Louis smirked a bit knowing what was coming.

"Are you gay?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded his head. "Yes, I'm gay." 

Harry shifted his weight on his left foot. "Are you my boyfriend?" 

Louis mirrored Harry. "I'm your boyfriend. Now Harry can I ask you a question?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Sure." 

Louis walked to Harry and put his hands on Harry's waist working at his hip bones, this could always drive Harry wild. "Do you want to kiss me right now?" 

Harry couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss Louis so he pulled him closer living him an everlasting kiss. 

There was a gasp from behind them. They pulled away quickly making a string of saliva as they pulled apart. 

Louis looked behind him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked.


	4. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry and Louis has been caught kissing by someone they think it's about time that they have another talk. Not the talk that Louis hates because he can't keep a promise but a better talk that makes them both have a peace of mind.

"Ni-Ni-Niall." Louis stuttered as he quickly wiped the spit off his chin. 

Niall just stood there not saying anything. He felt as if he only had two choices. Sit there and ask them about what the hell is going on or just walk away, his body refused both of those choices. When Niall finally spoke up he sounded more confused than anything. 

"You?" He said pointing to Louis.

Louis nodded.

"You?" Niall said again in the same tone but this time he pointed to Harry.

Harry nodded as well.

"You're both gay," he paused for a second. "for each other." 

Both boys nodded together. 

Niall just did a slow nod before pointing back a Louis.

"But you had a girlfriend." 

Louis shrugged. "Yeah but sometimes things change I guess." 

Niall looked back over at Harry who was now digging the ball of his foot into the ground making a dark brown circle on the bright green grass.

"You hated him I thought!" 

Harry looked up at Niall. "It was more of a love hate sort of thing." 

Niall couldn't really wrap his head around this. All he knew is he walked by when his best friend and his friend were making out in the middle of an open soccer field. They should have really considered themselves lucky because if it was anyone else they would have been ganged up on and beat. 

"So you're kind of a thing now?" 

The couple laughed. "We've been a thing for like two months!" Louis said. 

"How did this all happen?" Niall asked.

The two told him about when they got lost in Manchester and how scared Louis was about the whole thing so they had to find a hotel and then they decided to shag in the morning. Well they just told Niall that they decided to shag because telling someone that you did it for a purely dominance could be frowned upon, unless they were into that sort of thing than they guessed it would be pretty hot. But for right now they only thing Niall needs to know is that they decided on it. 

They told Niall everything that happened up until this point, leaving out the sex of course. They talked about this for a good hour and half and the whole time Niall didn't say a word.

"...then you saw us kissing and we had to explain everything to you and now we're here." Harry wrapped up.

Niall gave them each a blank stare. "What?" He exclaimed with confusion.

"I thought we did a very good job of explaining this to you, Niall!" Louis said.

"I get this all but, what? You guys practically live together then you come to school and act like you don't even know each other?" 

"You gotta do what you gotta do." Louis told him.

"How do you not let that effect your relationship?" Niall wanted more answers.

"You don't I guess." Harry shrugged, he was digging his foot back into the ground making another dark brown circle a few inches over from his original one. 

"That's it? That's the whole story?" 

"The whole story." Louis said.

****

Louis and Harry left Niall a few hours ago when the three of them decided they would go get something to eat and pretend nothing had ever happened and now they were back in Harry's room in his bed snuggled up to each other. Louis had just gotten out of the shower so his hair left wet marks of Harry's grey shirt. 

"You don't think he'll tell anyone, do you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Niall is cool I don't think so." Louis replied. 

Louis shifted in the bed so he could press up more on to Harry. Half his body was already on him but that still didn't feel like enough contact. He needed and wanted more, Louis loved the feeling of touching and being touched, especially by Harry. They didn't say anything after that they just wrapped their arms around one another. At this point Louis was all the way on top of Harry. His stomach was touching Harry's wet one. He planted kisses on his neck and jaw line trying to make Harry forget that there was anything to worry about with the whole Niall thing.

"Don't." Harry said.

"Huh?" Louis was confused on why Harry wouldn't allow him to kiss him like he normally does.

"Don't." Harry repeated. It wasn't angry or mad sounding it was more of a plea and a whisper.

Louis sighed because he knew where this was going. The same thing Harry has been talking about for two months and three weeks. The dreaded coming out spew that happens every day. 

"It's not you, it's me." Harry whispered.

Louis got off of Harry and sat up on the bed. His face looked broken. Was this it? Was Harry breaking up with him?

"What do you mean, Love?" Louis said trying not to cry.

"I mean I put all this pressure on you about coming out when really I'm just as scared as you are. We talk about this all the time and nothing happens. It's just a lost cause." Harry sat up looking at Louis who had a tear gliding down his cheek.

"Oh God, no. No don't you dare think I was going to break up with you." Harry said firmly before grabbing Louis pulling him closely into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry." Louis said. 

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be." Harry said taking Louis' face in his hands then looked deep into his stormy blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk about coming out anymore. It's adding extra stress on both of us. People will take a hint if we talk in school. If they don't then oh well. I'm not doing this to you and I'm not doing this to myself. This is ridiculous we need to put ourselves through this." Harry cried a bit.

"So no more?" Louis said relived.

"No more." Harry comforted him in his arms.

"If I get too overbearing with it let me know. Okay?" Harry told Louis.

"Okay." Louis nodded.

Louis kissed Harry on the lips long and hard, just like he did when they were on the football field. In fact this one was even more powerful Harry feel back onto the bed and Louis was straddling him and grinding on him as they kissed. 

Harry wiped another tear from Louis' face with his thumb. 

"You're so pretty when you cry." Harry said which made Louis blush a bit.

"I love you, Harry. I always will." Louis said still bucking his hips on Harry's cock layered under clothing.

"I'll always love you too. I always will." Harry repeated before kissing Louis again.


	5. Sit Down, Shut Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out and things happen. Harry's biggest dream may be his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I really really suck with updating things! I hope you all enjoy chapter 5!

"Come here! Come here!" Harry said leading his closest friends into the living room of his house. It was only him, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Millie. Really the only people that he could ever trust. Even though that Niall already knew Harry's heard pounded because he wasn't sure what his other friends were going to say.

He sat them down of the couch and placed a box of tissues on the coffee table before them. Harry stood in front of them and cleared his throat.

"I have something very important to tell all of you." He said trying not to make it sound too formal because he was pretty sure he was going to puke all over them. 

"I'm a..." Harry started. A knot formed in his stomach. 

"I'm...gay.." He said slowly. 

No one said anything not even Niall, he just wanted everyone to think for a second.

"There's something else you need to tell us. Yeah?" Millie said getting comfortable in her seat next to Niall.

"Not that I know of. I mean this was the most I've got for you." Harry said looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"Are you dating anyone?" Millie asked. Though Harry was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Yeah. I have a boyfriend." Harry tried to play stupid.

"Louis?" Millie looked like her face was going to break off from a smile that was trying so hard to stay contained.

"How did you know? Wait! You knew he was gay? You guys dated." Harry spat out.

Millie laughed a bit, like it were something that just happens everyday to her. You know the usual, boyfriend breaks up with you, has sex with a boy, somewhat best friend comes out to you, and him and your ex are dating. Normal. Completely normal.

"Yeah I knew. I seriously couldn't get him to shut up about you. Remember the day he punched you? He was over at my house, crying his eyes out. He felt so bad.!"

Niall chuckled. "Yeah I remember that! I tried to cheer him up with some FIFA but that could only do so much." 

Harry looked at all of them, he didn't know if he should feel relieved or pissed. They all set him up into something. Finally his mind came to a conclusion. It's okay, they didn't want to out you or anything, besides you got Louis and that's all that matters. Louis. 

"So he's always-ed liked me?" Harry asked scratching his nose.

Niall and Millie nodded and unison. 

"Always. Louis just has a weird way of showing it sometimes." Niall said.

Millie hummed in agreement. "Yeah he can be sort of a dick sometimes." 

Everyone on the couch nodded.

This was like a brick wall being lifted off Harry. Sure it did earn him a punch in the nose, but it was a loving punch in the nose. It was like cupid but instead of an arrow in his bum it was Louis' fist to his face, almost the exact same thing. 

"Are you going to come out? Like in public?" Liam asks the real question that was burning in everyone's mind, even Harry's.

"You have no idea how much we've talked about it. We try to but it just ends up with one of us crying and then we both cry. It's better not to talk about it. We just let it happen I guess." Harry responded. He didn't have much to say after that so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's all I got for ya." He said finally.

Zayn stood up from his seat. "I get you. Don't worry mate, if you need something don't be hesitate to ask."

Millie's face grew red from laughter at her own joke. "Unless it's condoms. Hesitate to ask!" She said through laughter.

Everyone laughed. Finally this what it felt like to be out to the people he cared about the most. No one judging him, just joking. He could act like a couple with Louis around these people. They won't ever say a word about it.

***

The next day Harry decided to skip school. He had a paper due that day and there was nothing too important going on anyway. His mum was gone, she never said anything when she saw Harry still laying in bed. 

When he woke up he checked his Facebook. Some tagged pictures, a couple of likes on a status, someone by the name of Caroline Flack tried to add him. He declines. He boots up Microsoft word and starts typing away at it. The Freaking Amazing Brain he titles it, but then he decides to just call it The Brian, keep it short and too the point. It was a paper for Psychology, his favorite class. He knew something about Pavlov's dogs: It started with a bell and ended with a bell. Baby Albert hates fluffy white things, Lobotomies are now illegal. That's all he's got.

His phone rings. It's Louis.

"Hello, Love!" Harry says.

"Good morning, Babe. Where are you?" Louis asks, Harry could hear his smile 

"I'm at home, paper due today and I haven't even started it." Harry was working on his second paragraph. 

Louis did a dramatic gasp. "You didn't do your homework? You mean the boy I've always called a nerd is not actually a nerd?" Louis faked cried. 

"Oh hush up would ya? What were you calling me for?" Harry's voice tried to sound annoyed but it came out as fluffy as ever and sounded sweet.

"I just thought I'd let you know I got two tickets to a football match tonight. Care you join me?" 

Harry smiled, even though Louis couldn't see him smiling he just felt like he had to. "Whose playing?" 

"Manch U verses Leeds!" Louis pretty much exploded at this point.

Leeds and Manchester United are huge rivals, the fact he scored two tickets like this was a big deal for both of them.

"Think we will show up on the kiss cam tonight?" Harry asked.

Louis' voice got high and giddy. "Does that mean you'll go with me?" 

Harry laughed, "Yeah that means I'll go with you."  
Harry could hear his boy laughing hysterically in a fit of happiness. "Okay, okay! I'll see you tonight we'll talk then. Leave your window open for me?" 

"I always do, Lou." Harry sighed, "I always do."

Louis clicked off the phone then Harry did the same. This sports game was going to be their first date. Like an actual date. They'll be around people who don't know them so they can act as coupley as they want and no one will have anything to say about it.

Harry smiled so much his cheeks started to hurt. This was it. It's happening, one step at a time but it's sure the hell happening. Then Harry's smile faded and a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Oh God it's happening.


End file.
